


Remember that you're mine

by cinabunbun



Series: Jihoon Collection [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, idk what to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinabunbun/pseuds/cinabunbun
Summary: Woojin just wants a peaceful moment alone with his boyfriend. But apparently, his members weren't very cooperative.





	Remember that you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> A late christmas gift jskkzkf iM SORRY (´△｀)

He sighed.

 

It was one hell of a week during the time they performed on MAMA 2017. And now, they're getting a 2-days break from all their activities. But that wasn't why he was pissed off. He grunts quietly and combed his hair using his fingers. Woojin had invited Jihoon for a movie marathon tonight when they got home from their flight. He expected some  _cuddlings, hugs,_ and even  _kisses._ But it was as if God had other plans for them.

 

"Hyung!!" His main problem was the tall maknae. Lai Guanlin. It had occured to him that Jihoon agreed to teach the foreigner korean- even though Woojin swears Guanlin's accent and pronounciation was good, better actually (he swears it was just an excuse because he knows the younger apparently had a crush on his Jihoon during produce101 days). "Yes, Guanlin-ah?" Oh and how he hated how stupid his boyfriend is. How dense he was for not noticing the younger's affection. If he could, he would've snatched Jihoon and keep him all to himself for the entire 2 days. But sadly, they are currently in a car driving back to their dorm. And even though Jihoon is seated beside Woojin (his hands tightly holding the other), Guanlin somewhat managed to talk to him even in the seating arrangements. 

 

"Hyung, teach me korean later!!" Guanlin grins and Jihoon cooes and laughs softly. It was no doubt that Jihoon had a soft spot for Guanlin and Daehwi. Sometimes, they even joked about how Jihoon would be ready to go and beat up Jinyoung if ever he hurts Daehwi (and Jinyoung is his bestfriend) or set up a fan clab or protection squad for Daehwi. Woojin thinks it's cute. But sometimes, Jihoon just doesn't get the word 'limit'. "Sure." With Jihoon's reply, he guessed he'd have to save the movie marathon next time. 

 

* * *

 

 

"It isn't that hard, Guanlin-ah!" Jihoon laughs softly at how 'cute' and 'adorable' Guanlin was. Woojin sighs again and heads toward their shared bedroom. "I smell some jelly." Jaehwan said once he saw how Woojin was doing. In reply, Woojin raised his brows as if questioning 'What do you mean?' and Jaehwan just had to grin annoyingly. 

 

Sure, he's a hyung but can he slap his face or wipe that annoying grin? 

 

Minhyun laughs softly and said, "Woojin, you look like you're ready to slap Jaehwan anytime." And Woojin doesn't even deny it. The said boy feigned pain and put his hand on his chest dramatically, "how could you do that to your favorite hyung?!" 

 

"For the record, you're not my favorite hyung."

 

"Yes, because Jihoon is your favorite hyung."

 

"I don't even call him hyung."

 

"He's still older than you!!"

 

"6 months doesn't mean shit."

 

And during the whole banter, Minhyun was just laughing while Jaehwan was pouting. The door suddenly opened, revealing the 2 of their roommates; Guanlin while clinging unto Jihoon's arms. Woojin just averted his eyes and went to his part of the bunk bed, below Jihoon's. Woojin thought Jihoon was going to go to bed but he saw how his feet walked towards Guanlin's bed and sat there, Guanlin doing the same and continuing their lessons.

 

They just had to do it right in front of Woojin. Amazing.

 

* * *

 

 

Woojin woke up, feeling something heavy in his arms. Something warm. Something familiar.

 

Jihoon had snucked himself into Woojin's arm when he was sleeping. Woojin smiled and started patting his head and stroking his haur softly before pulling away and kissing his boyfriend's forehead. He always loved the view of Jihoon's face when he was sleeping. He looked like an angel. His long eyelashes that touched his cheekbones so lightly, his pointed nose that he loved to give cute nose bops, and his red soft and plump lips that's his to claim. 

 

And all he wanted to say is;  _Jihoon looks so beautiful._

 

And it's when Jihoon's eyes flutter open, revealing how pretty his eyes were, that Woojin thinks;  _Beautiful isn't even enough to describe him._ "Good morning, sunshine." Woojin whispered in a quiet voice, making sure to use an accent because he knows how much Jihoon loves it- although he denies everytime but the face he's making says otherwise. Jihoon whines and snuggles closer to Woojin, not feeling like waking up anytime soon. "Jihoon, we have to wake up or we'll never get breakfast." Woojin whispers in his ears, earning a noise of disapproval from Jihoon.

 

But he gets up and stretches his body before sprinting to the bathroom to wash his face. Woojin stands up, he can feel how numb his arm is but seeing Jihoon had a nice sleep, it was fine. He followed Jihoon and went inside the bathroom, Jihoon was brushing his teeth- obviously waiting for Woojin. It was a habit for them, waking up together (either on the top bunk or bottom bunk), washing their faces together. 

 

Once they were done drying theur faces, Woojin eyes Jihoon. There was no need for communication, they understood each other perfecrtly. And Jihoon smiles. "Good morning, Woojin!" He greeted and hugged him- pecking his lips in the process. "Good morning to you too, angel." Woojin grinned and held Jihoon's hand, leading them towards the kitchen.

 

It was mornings like these which made them soft for each other.

 

* * *

 

 

And it was afternoons like these that made them want to kill each other.

 

"Woojin! I told you to stop insulting my sweaters! THEY. ARE. CUTE. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP." Jihoon shouted while throwing the remote control to Woojin, but sadly, Woojin dodged on time and stuck out a tongue at Jihoon to tease him even more. "They aren't. They're made by the devil!" Sure enough, Woojin likes to rile Jihoon up because he looks so cute while mad. An angry jigglypuff? That sounded so cute. 

 

"SHUT UP, MORON!! AT LEAST I HAVE DIFFERENT SETS OF COLOR TO PROVE I'M NOT COLOR BLIND, OBSSESED BLACK IDIOT." 

 

Seongwoo blinks. Ah, a normal scene in their normal lifes. Great.

 

They kept bickering about the smallest and stupidest things until Daniel came and finally set peace in the household. "Jihoonie, want to play a game?" Daniel held out a game console which was given by their fans. "Sure, hyung!!" Jihoon's eyes suddenly lit and left Woojin all alone in the sofa. Seongwoo snickered. "How sad." 

 

Woojin grunted, if it wasn't because of their age, he might've actually punched his oh-so-lovely hyung right now. Woojin just sat on the couch while staring at the TV. He can't even watch properly anymore. 

 

_What happened to spending 2 whole days with his own boyfriend? Geez._

 

* * *

 

 

After 3 hours (not like he was counting or anything), Jihoon finally decided to get out of Daniel's room and unto his boyfriend's arms, where he should be earlier ago. "Hey." He greeted softly before planting kisses on Woojin's jaw. "What?" He asked, his voice coming out harsher than he expected- taking Jihoon by surprise.

 

"Woojin, is something wrong?" Jihoon frowns and Woojin hates how he can't resist his boyfriend. "Nothing." He mumbles before turning his attention to the TV once again. "Something's wrong and you're going to tell me." This time, it didn't come out as a question but a statement. Jihoon made sure to squint his eyes to look more intimidating but Woojin just found it adorable. 

 

"It's nothing. Just go teach Guanlin or play with Daniel hyung. Now, shoo." He didn't even look at Jihoon so he wouldn't know about the growing smirk he had on his face. Suddenly, Jihoon leaned in closer and whispered, "Are you jealous?" with a knowing and teasing smirk. Woojin didn't respond and continued to ignore him. 

 

"Woojin."

 

"Hey, Park."

 

"Idiot. Moron. Buttface. Asshole. Ugly." Jihoon pouted and crossed his arms until he suddenly had an idea.  _"Oppa, sign!"_ Woojin blinked and suddenly went red from embarassment. And Jihoon had the audacity to laugh at the sight of him,  _what a lovely boyfriend._

 

"Park Jihoon, you did not just-"

 

But he was cut off by a kiss. Jihoon's soft lips on top of his, his arms making it's way on Woojin's neck and how Woojin's arms are draped on Jihoon's waist. He felt Jihoon smile in the kiss before pulling apart and grinning.

 

"So, were you jealous?" 

 

"Shut up." 

 

Jihoon just laughed and kissed him again until they heard Jisung shouting; "STOP SUCKING YOUR FACES OFF AND GET A ROOM. GEEZ, NOTHING SANE EVER HAPPENS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD ANYMORE." and a: "SHUT UP JISUNG HYUNG!" probably from Sungwoon who was either making a call to Taehyun or accidentally spilling one of his facial lotions- or whatever it's called, when Jisung shouted.

 

They grinned at each other before making their way to their shared room and continuing what should be continued.

 

* * *

 

 

("Admit it, you're jealous." Jihoon laughed as he poked Woojin's nose while sitting on his lap. "Shut up already." Woojin growls, making sure to use his busan accent- catching Jihoon offguard and making him blush several shades of red.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to make a new year gift too for 2park ≧﹏≦


End file.
